Boleh Pinjam Bukumu?
by kelincingantuk
Summary: "Aku nggak bilang aku suka kamu,"/"Tapi memang suka, kan?"/Neji meminjamkan buku catatannya pada Tenten, dan Tenten mengembalikan buku itu, dengan sedikit 'hadiah'./nejiten/au/oneshot/fluff?/awesumbohemian2k16


[summary] "Aku nggak bilang aku suka kamu,"/"Tapi memang suka, kan?"/Neji meminjamkan buku catatannya pada Tenten, dan Tenten mengembalikan buku itu, dengan sedikit 'hadiah'./nejiten/au/oneshot/fluff?/awesumbohemian2k16

.

.

.

 **Boleh Pinjam Bukumu?** -nejiten fic by _awesumbohemian_

 **Naruto** punya Om **Masashi K**.

 **warn!** : nejiten, oneshot, au, awas baper, pendek, alur kecepetan hw.

.

.

.

 _en joy!_

.

.

.

"Nejiii," Tenten menghampiri Neji yang masih sibuk memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas.

Neji mendongak. "Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh pinjam buku catatan biologimu?" pinta Tenten dengan wajah memelas.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya tadi kamu nggak mencatat?" tanyanya.

Tenten cengengesan. "Aku ketiduran,"

Neji menghela napas mendengar jawaban Tenten. "Pinjam ke Sakura atau Ino saja?" bukannya langsung meminjamkan bukunya, Neji malah menyebutkan dua nama teman akrab Tenten.

"Catatanmu lebih rapih, kalau punya mereka berantakan,"

"Lee?"

Tenten meringis. "Tulisan dia seperti cakar ayam, susah dibaca,"

"Hinata?"

"Ehm, punya Hinata udah dipinjam duluan oleh Naruto,"

Lagi-lagi Neji menghela napas. Mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa lagi yang ada di kelas mereka. "Sai?"

"Dia mencatat pakai gambar, aku nggak ngerti,"

"Sasuke?"

"Dia pelit,"

"Shikamaru?"

"Mana pernah orang jenius seperti dia mencatat pelajaran di buku tulis," Tenten manyun. "Ayo dong, Neji. Aku cuma pinjam semalam, kok. Besok pasti aku kembalikan. Yaa?"

Neji terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan. "Oke. Semalam ya. Jangan dirusak," Neji mengingatkan. Pasalnya, terakhir kali Tenten meminjam buku catatan sejarahnya, buku malang itu kembali dua hari kemudian dengan warna kertas menjadi kecoklatan dan menjadi keriting. Ketumpahan teh.

Tenten tersenyum. "Oke!" jawabnya. Kemudian langsung menerima buku yang Neji sodorkan. "Semalam dan nggak rusak!"

Neji mengangguk.

"Aku pulang duluan, Neji! Terima kasih, ya! Daah!" Tenten berlari keluar kelas setelah melambaikan tangan pada Neji.

Neji bangkit dari duduknya, menutup ritsleting tasnya dan menyandangnya di bahu. Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kelas, ia tersentak. Teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, sialan," umpatnya. "Semoga cewek itu nggak lihat."

.

.

.

Tenten benar-benar mengembalikan buku catatan biologi Neji keesokan harinya, pagi hari sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Terima kasih ya, Neji! Catatanmu membantu banget," ujar Tenten dengan cengiran khasnya. "Tulisanmu juga bagus banget," puji Tenten.

Neji menatap buku catatannya yang disodorkan Tenten. Kemudian matanya beralih ke wajah Tenten.

Sikap gadis bercepol dua itu biasa saja.

"Oke, sama-sama. Lain kali jangan tidur saat pelajaran," nasihat Neji. "Bikin catatan sendiri,"

Tenten meringis. "Iya, deh..." katanya. "Sudah ya, Neji! Aku mau ke kantin. Aku belum sarapan!" Tenten berlari menghampiri Lee yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

Neji hanya menggumam pelan. Memperhatikan Tenten yang nyengir ke Lee, gadis itu membuka mulutnya; mengucapkan maaf, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Neji menempelkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku. Menatap buku catatannya yang baru saja dikembalikan Tenten. Tangannya terulur, hendak membuka buku itu, ketika tiba-tiba saja suara Tenten kembali terdengar, menyebutkan namanya.

"Neji!"

Neji refleks menoleh. Matanya menangkap kepala Tenten yang muncul dari pintu. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Gambarmu jelek banget, aku serius!" usai berkata sepertu itu, gadis itu kembali menghilang di balik pintu.

Mata Neji melebar. Punggungnya menegak. Buru-buru membuka buku catatannya, halaman kedua dari terakhir. Halaman yang tadinya hanya berisi gambar yang ia buat kemarin saat malas mendengarkan Kakashi yang menjelaskan pelajaran yang ditulis di papan, sudah penuh sekarang. Oleh tulisan-tulisan tangan Tenten.

 _'apaan nih, memang aku segemuk ini?'_

 _'nggak, mataku nggak berkantung seperti panda, tau!'_

 _'memangnya cengiranku selebar ini?!'_

 _'kenapa rambutku kayak telinga beruang?'_

 _'oh neji. kamu benar-benar seniman yang payah!'_

 _'hei, gimana kalau coba belajar dari sai?'_

Neji meringis. Memperhatikan lagi gambar yang dibuatnya kemarin. Gambar wajah Tenten yang sedang memamerkan deretan giginya. Setelah membaca komen-komen dari sang empunya wajah, Neji baru sadar.

Tenten yang ia gambar memang terlihat bulat.

Dan matanya berkantung-Neji hanya kesusahan menggambar bagian mata, jadi garis yang berulang membuatnya terlihat seperti berkantung.

Kemudian cengirannya memang terlalu lebar. Dan cepolan rambutnya memang terlalu besar.

Neji meringis lagi.

Kemudian mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat bayangan tulisan dari halaman di baliknya.

Tangannya bergerak. Membalik halaman bukunya.

Kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Malu ketika selesai membaca kalimat besar-besar yang memenuhi satu halaman bukunya.

 _'aku juga suka kamu, neji!'_

.

.

.

 **ta m at.  
**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Tenten," Neji memanggil Tenten ketika gadis itu sedang meneguk isi botol minumnya saat pelajaran olahraga.

"Hm?" Tenten menoleh, sambil tetap minum.

Neji menatap lurus ke depan. Memperhatikan teman-temannya bermain basket di lapangan. "Aku nggak bilang aku suka kamu,"

Tenten menurunkan botol minumnya, kemudian memiringkan kepala. Bingung. Detik berikutnya tersadar. Lalu tertawa. "Tapi memang suka, kan?"

Neji menghela napas. Menatap Tenten tepat di mata. Tersenyum. "Iya, aku suka."

Tenten langsung memanas wajahnya. Terpaku. Malu. Salah tingkah. Padahal ia duluan yang menggoda Neji awalnya. "Ehmmm, ng..."

Neji mendengus geli melihat tingkah Tenten. "Mau jalan-jalan hari Sabtu bes-"

"Mau!" jawab Tenten cepat, bahkan sebelum Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Neji tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyuman samar. "Bagus, aku tunggu di depan apartemenmu jam 9 pagi, jangan telat." Neji beranjak dari tempatnya, berlari menuju ke lapangan, bergabung dengan teman-temannya; bermain basket.

Meninggalkan Tenten yang makin memerah saja wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

 _awyey._

 _review_?

(btw cek profil untuk fic nejiten lainnya buatan saya, muac)


End file.
